L'éclat de Feudragon l'Oublié
by TheExiledWolf
Summary: Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. 4 maisons. Il en existe une 5ème. La maison d'Ernold Feudragon. 5ème fondateur, bien moins connu que ses compères. Oublié, exilé, sa maison a sombré dans l'oubli avec le temps. Rose et Either possèdent le Don, l'unique clé qui permet d'entrer dans cette maison, et celle ci ressurgie du passé avec ses secrets et son histoire...
1. Chapter One

L'éclat de Feudragon l'Oublié.

 _Point de vue de Rose_

Paroles Rose/Either : **en gras**

Paroles des autres : _en italique_

* * *

Mon regard croise celui de la belle blonde à mes cotés. Elle semble anxieuse, et je ne peux que la comprendre. Nouvelle école. Et nous avons même raté la rentrée à cause de notre famille commune. Je lui souris tendrement, dans l'espoir de la rassurer, car je la sais profondément fragile et facilement apeurée. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle éclate en sanglot dès maintenant. Elle me renvoie mon sourire, mais je sens qu'il n'est qu'un masque derrière lequel elle tente de se réfugier pour faire bonne figure.

L'homme à tout faire nommé Rusard nous regarde une dernière fois, son étrange rictus collé aux lèvres. Finalement, il ouvre l'un des battants de la grande porte face à nouveau à nous, et un brouhaha monstre nous accueille, comme si l'homme avait ouvert la bouche de l'enfer. Un enfer qui serait sous la forme d'une salle commune immense avec énormément d'élèves en plein repas. Je saisis la main d'Either quand je la voix déglutir du coin de l'œil. Je devine aisément qu'elle n'a qu'une envie : fuir. J'ai envie de lui dire que tout va bien aller, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Un tintement de verre résonne alors et tous les élèves se taisent. Une femme, sur la table du fond se lève et je reconnais immédiatement notre nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Les visages se tournent vers elle, et d'autres se tournent vers nous. Je relève le menton, instinctivement. La vieille sorcière nous fait signe avancer, et je m'exécute, traînant presque Either derrière moi qui est tout sauf décidée à entrer. Accompagnée d'un sort de Sonorus pour augmenter le son de sa voix, la directrice prend la parole :

« _Je vous demande d'accueillir deux nouvelles élèves, qui viennent effectuer leur sixième année à Poudlard. Rose Sanndréa et Either Niizys, qui suivront leurs cours avec les Gryffondors.»_

Les visages se tournent vers nous d'un seul mouvement et je peux vous avouer que c'est franchement impressionnant. Mais je n'en démords pas et garde la tête droite. De légers applaudissements se font entendre, puis d'autres biens plus forts. Je ressens comme une légère hypocrisie, tandis que nous sommes dévisagés comme des monstres de foire par les autres. Après tout, nous sommes vêtues de robes de sorcières aux couleurs qui semblent absentes de cette école. Lorsque nous sommes venues pour la première fois durant les vacances scolaires pour nous inscrire ici, le Choixpeau nous a envoyé dans la maison Feudragon sans aucune hésitation. Les professeurs présents sont restés perplexes, et je me souviens que trop bien de leur mine déconcertée. On nous avait rapidement expliqué les tournants de la situation : nous étions les deux seules Feudragons ayant foulées les pavés de l'école à leur connaissance. Ils ne savaient même pas que cette maison existait. Lorsque nous étions parties régler les derniers détails, j'avais entendu la voix de la directrice converser avec le Choixpeau, hélas impossible d'en percevoir un mot.

Nous nous asseyons finalement à la table Gryffondors, là où il reste un peu de place, c'est-à-dire en bout. Je me retrouve entre un élève inconnu et Either qui elle se situe contre le rebord. Certainement l'endroit où elle se sent le mieux.

 _« Bon appétit à tous ! »_

La directrice se rassoie et Either et moi nous retrouvons bientôt assaillies de questions. Je jette un coup d'œil à la blonde, qui s'obstine à regarder son assiette. Elle ne volera pas à mon secours sur ce coup là. Je consens à porter attention à mes nouveaux camarades et à afficher un sourire désinvolte.

 _« Moi c'est Ethan ! Vous faites parties de quelle maison ? Cuivré et argent, on a jamais vu ici. Rose et Either c'est ça ?»_

Génial. Quinze milles questions alors qu'il a à peine ouvert la bouche. Mais j'imagine que lui demander de se taire serait mal vu, et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous faire d'ennemis alors que nous sommes à peine arrivées ici.

 **« Elle c'est Either, et moi c'est Rose. On fait parti de la maison Feudragon. »**

 _« Feudragon ? C'est quoi la spécialité de cette maison ? Parce que oui, ici, chaque maison à sa spécialité ! »_

 **« Et bien… Feudragon, ça doit être pour ceux qui ont pas réussi à être caser autre part, j'imagine ! »**

Comment me sauver les fesses. Nous sauver les fesses. Je sais très bien pourquoi nous avons été envoyées toutes les deux dans cette maison qui semble inconnue. Nous possédons le Don. Ceux qui l'ont sont extrêmement rares et ils le cachent. Avec l'ascension de Voldemort il y a désormais si longtemps, posséder le don était synonyme de mort si on ne ralliait pas sa cause. Et désormais, avec les mangemorts encore en fuite, il ne fait pas bon de dévoiler un talent si rare.

 _« Vous êtes françaises ? Ton accent, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui n'est pas anglais. »_

 **« Nous venons de l'académie Beauxbâtons, à Paris. »**

Les autres Gryffondors tendent l'oreille, tandis que le dénommé Ethan me fait passer un véritable interrogatoire, ce qui a le don de m'agacer. Mais je me force à rester gentille, plus pour Either que pour moi. Être entouré de gens qui ne m'apprécient pas ne me dérange pas. Elle.. Fragile comme elle est.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai d'ennuis.

 _« Pas trop déboussolées ? Si vous voulez, on pourra parler plus doucement pour que vous compreniez tout.. »_

 **« Pas besoin, t'inquiète, on gère. »**

Je tente de clôturer la discussion en portant mon attention sur l'assiette en face de moi que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'entamer. Parce que oui, je commence à avoir faim et l'autre mécheux châtain à la peau bronzée me dérange plus qu'il ne faudrait. Mais ce dernier ne lâche pas l'affaire. A l'intérieur de moi, j'ai eu le temps de le tuer trois fois déjà.

 _« On vous guidera pour les premiers jours ! Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous préviens d'ors et déjà, faut éviter les Serpentards, ce sont de vrais nids à problèmes ces gens là. Au fait, faut que je te présente quelqu'un, Rose ! »_

Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi, bon sang ! Je me contrefiche de qui te peux me présenter et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton aide. Je ne veux dépendre de personne, et je fréquenterais qui je voudrais. J'ai envie de lui hurler mes pensées pour qu'il comprenne à qui il a à faire, c'est-à-dire la fille la moins sociable d'Europe. Mais je me contiens. Pour Either. Toujours pour Either. Car Either est tout pour moi. Je continue de fixer mon assiette et commence à manger, ignorant superbement le Gryffondor qui commence un monologue sans sembler s'apercevoir que je ne lui porte plus aucun intérêt.

 _« Vous connaissez Harry Potter ? Oui, bien sûr que oui, tout le monde le connaît. Il a eu des enfants, qui sont à gryffondors. Albus, James et Lily. Albus et James sont facilement reconnaissables, ils ressemblent énormément à leur célèbre père. Lily, elle, elle est rousse, elle se repère vite aussi. Il y a aussi les enfants des meilleurs amis de Harry, qui se sont mariés ensembles, Rose et Hugo. James et Rose ont notre âge, les autres sont plus jeunes. Ils sont sympas, et Rose.. Rose et toi vous avez le même prénom ! Quelle coïncidence, n'est ce pas ? »_

Le garçon continue sur sa lancée sans plus s'arrêter, me racontant la vie des illuuuuustres héros qui ont vaincu Voldemort. Je me contrefous de tout ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que je viens d'une famille de Mangemorts. Et Either aussi. Mais ça, nous sommes les seules à le savoir, et nous garderons le secret. Je lâche de temps en temps des « oh » et des « ah » pour faire semblant que je l'écoute, alors que tout ce qu'il me raconte me passe à des milliers de kilomètres au dessus de ma tête.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Either qui a la tête tourné, comme si elle regarde quelque chose. Je l'observe quelques secondes et, curieuse, je tourne la tête pour voir l'objet de son attention. Un jeune homme totalement blanc comme s'il n'avait jamais prit le soleil, et les cheveux d'un blond platine qui laisse penser qu'il se décolore les cheveux. Habillé de vert je reconnais là un Serpentard. Bon sang, il manquait plus que ça.


	2. Chapter Two

_Point de vue d'Either_

Paroles Rose/Either : **en gras**

Paroles des autres : _en italique_

* * *

Je lance un sourire amusé à Rose qui se retrouve perplexe devant la cheminée d'albâtre. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, du genre « on est censé faire quoi ? ». Elle a déjà oublié tout ce que nous a raconté la directrice, quelques instants plus tôt. Je me délecte encore un peu de son air et finalement je reporte mon regard sur la cheminée de marbre blanc. Encadrée par de très larges tableaux dans lequel on pouvait voir roupiller une dragon Opaloeil dans l'un tandis que l'autre ne comportait qu'un décor vide d'intérêt, rien ne pourrait présager qu'il s'agit de l'entrée des quartiers Feudragons.

 **« Brûle, le dragon s'éveillera. »**

Un vent invisible se leva soudainement et la cheminée s'embrasa d'un feu intense. J'eu un léger mouvement de recul face à cette action imprévue. Je me ravance doucement et approche ma main. Le feu ne dégage aucune chaleur, comme s'il n'existait pas. Je passe le rideau de flammes sans même remarquer que la dragonne blanche a ouvert les yeux et nous observe en silence.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune, je reste bouche bée. Face à moi se trouve un canapé et derrière, la cheminée que je viens de traverser, qui se trouve aussi de ce coté là. La pièce est parcourue de nombreux tableaux sur les murs et de meubles luxueux. Tout est dans les couleurs de nos robes : cuivré et argenté. Tout ici est chaleureux, un peu comme un nid, un cocon protecteur. J'observe un peu les tableaux. Bien qu'ils soient tous différents, je n'y aperçois que des dragons qui m'observent. Toutes les races sont représentées ici, allant du Magyar à pointes au Vert Gallois. Rose me heurte alors à la sortie de la cheminée et s'excuse immédiatement. Je m'écarte un peu avec un sourire désolée, je n'avais pas à rester dans le chemin. Je prends la parole :

 **« Rose, c'est superbe, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

 **« C'est surtout surchargé, si tu veux mon avis. »**

 **« Mais non, tu es juste trop habituée à la sobriété de Beauxbâtons. »**

Elle hausse les épaules et je sais que je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre. Mais peu importe. Un dragon de jais prend la parole, et je reconnais là un Noir des Hébrides, un dragon originaire de la grande Bretagne :

 _« ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de compagnie. Je me nomme Tescanda. Bienvenue à vous, jeunes feudragons. »_

Face à la créature de ténèbres, je ne ressens aucune timidité. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami que je retrouvais après de longues années. Je prends la parole, prenant de vitesse Rose à mes cotés :

 **« Voici Rose, et moi c'est Either. Nous venons d'arriver, nous étions auparavant à BeauxBâtons. »**

La créature hoche la tête. C'est la première fois que j'entends un dragon parler. En règle générale, un dragon ne parle pas. Les dragons de peinture semblent déroger à la règle.

 _« Comme vous pouvez le voir, les dragons sont les gardiens de la maison feudragons. Nous veillons sur ces quartiers. Dans chaque pièce, il y a au minimum un tableau. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, car dès que vous entre dans ces quartiers, vous êtes sous notre protection. Avec vous des questions ? »_

Rose prend la parole. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire une petite remarque intérieure. Évidemment, la brune a tout oublié. Nous avons eu une entrevue avec la directrice il y a peut être vingt minutes, où elle nous donnait toutes les informations nécessaires, ainsi que nos emplois du temps et le mot de passe des quartiers, mais Rose n'a rien écouté.

 **« Que devons nous savoir de Feudragon ? Et.. de notre particularité ? »**

Peut être que finalement, elle ne posera pas que des questions dont nous avons déjà eu la réponse. Nous n'avons pas parlé du Don à McGonagall, et elle-même ne semblait pas être au courant.

 _«Ernold Zhaïs Feudragon est l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il a construit cette école avec l'aide des 4 autres fondateurs mais il a été banni du monde des sorciers pour bien d'obscures raisons qui sont aujourd'hui oubliées, même par nous. Sa particularité était la même que la votre. Il était capable d'incanter des sortilèges sans avoir besoin de baguette. Sa maison est une maison oubliée à cause de l'extrême rareté du Don. Il est d'ailleurs étrange que vous soyez deux à l'avoir. Passons. Vous devez garder ce Don secret, car i Poudlard des gens mal intentionnés. Vivre dans le secret est votre meilleure option. »_

La créature prend une pause et nous observe, et fini son discours par deux simples phrases lourdes de sens :

 _« La devise de Feudragon était 'Le dragon veille, son cœur est alerte'. Faites honneur à cette devise. »_

 **« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »**

Rose ne se retient pas de poser la question, et j'ai presque envie de me taper la tête contre le mur. McGo avait déjà donné la devise de la maison, mais sans explication, car on peut l'interpréter de milles et une façon. Tescanda reprend la parole, sans pouvoir autant réussir à dissimuler un léger soupir.

 _« Cela signifie que ce n'est pas parce que vous rester dans l'ombre que vous n'êtes capables de rien. Cela veut dire que même quand tout le monde se pense en sécurité, vous êtes prêtes à vous défendre au besoin. Cela signifie que vous voyez au dessus des événements présents. Que le danger ne peut pas vous surprendre. Même durant votre sommeil. »_

Cette description me correspond et j'intercepte le regard de Rose. Elle pense exactement la même chose que moi. J'observe mais je ne parle pas. Je retiens d'infimes détails que certains oublient. Rien ne m'échappe, pas même un oiseau qui vole dans le ciel ou une personne qui éternue à l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard. Je prends toujours tout en compte, je classe chaque information pour peut être m'en resservir plus tard. Rose, quant à elle.. Elle n'observe pas beaucoup. Elle ne voit pas le danger. Elle ne semble prendre qu'une info à la fois. Quand elle fait quelque chose, elle le fait à fond, parfaitement et rapidement. Curieuse et impétueuse, elle se met parfois dans des situations délicates dont elle ne semble pas se rendre compte. Si l'on doit caricaturer, elle, c'est celle qui saute à pieds joints du haut de la falaise, et moi, je suis celle qui a déjà vu la falaise et qui ne s'en approche pas, même par une nuit de brouillard épais.

Le dragon semble percevoir le moment de flottement qui se passe et il reprend la parole :

 _« Je vais vous guider jusqu'à vos chambre. »_

Je le gratifie d'un sourire et le remercie. La créature se lève et commence à passer de tableau en tableau, se dirigeant vers un couloir. Je le suis immédiatement, tandis que Rose met quelques instants à comprendre et nous rattrape.

 _« Vous logerez dans les chambre des préfets. Il y en a deux, qui sont séparés des dortoirs. Un pour le préfet, et un pour la préfète, mais peu importe. Les dortoirs se trouvent dans la salle commune, mais la porte qui donne dessus est fermée à clés. Il n'y a pas besoin d'y aller. La salle de bains des préfets –toute maison confondu- se trouve au 5eme étage. »_

Je note chaque info dans ma tête, précieusement. Sait-on jamais, ça pourrait toujours servir un jour ou l'autre. Nous entrons dans un couloir court qui ne sert visiblement qu'à délimiter l'espace entre la salle commune et les chambres des préfets. Cette nouvelle pièce est rectangulaire et assez spacieuse. Face au couloir, une petite commode avec un vase et de fausses fleurs. A droite et à gauche de la porte, les portes des deux chambres se faisait face. Elles sont gravées de motifs inconnus et sont faites d'un bois légèrement orangé. Tescanda reprend la parole :

 _« Rose, tes affaires sont dans la chambre de gauche. Either, dans celle de droite. Je vous laisse la. Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. »_

La créature se détourne alors, retournant dans la salle commune avec les autres dragons. Je me tourne vers Rose, l'observe un instant puis lui souris et lui demande :

 **« Tu me fais visiter ta chambre ? »**

Elle acquiesce d'un sourire et nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Face à nous se trouve : un grand lit à baldaquin, des fenêtres donnent sur l'extérieur apportant un flot de lumière du soleil couchant une moquette cuivré ornant le sol, et sur les murs il y a quelques tableaux de ci et de là, tous vides. Mais aussi une armoire, un bureau, un fauteuil ainsi qu'un grand miroir posé près de l'armoire et la valise de la brune est posée sur le sol. Au centre de la pièce, une table ronde avec deux chaises en bois. La pièce dégage une chaleur sans pareille et on s'y sent tout de suite bien. J'ai rapidement fait le tour en compagnie de Rose et bientôt, nous allons voir la mienne. Elle est exactement identique. Les deux chambres forment un angle et possèdent un mur mitoyen. Ces quartiers semblent luxueux et chaleureux. Je suis réellement heureuse d'y être. La seule image que je puise avoir en tête est un nid de dragon.

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à ma douce Rose et elle me quitte, retournant dans sa chambre. Il sera bien assez tôt demain pour la retrouver et enfin débuter les cours.


	3. Chapter Three

_Point de vue de Rose_

* * *

Premier matin dans une nouvelle école. Je m'étire longuement dans mon lit et finalement je me lève. Je ne suis pas matinale, mais j'ai apprit très jeune un sort qui me réveille à l'heure décidée. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain qui est presque accolée à mon lit. Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de traverser la salle commune pour y accéder.

Une petite douche et un lavabo m'y attendent sagement, surmonté d'un grand miroir carré où je me vois. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. J'ai vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui. Mes longs cheveux bruns ondulés sont emmêlés et mon maquillage a dégouliné, alors que j'aurais juré m'être parfaitement démaquillée la veille. Peu importe. Je fixe mes yeux verts un long moment et m'observe dans l'ensemble. Je ne suis pas une fille laide. Je ne suis pas la plus belle et loin de là. Quand je suis sans mes artifices du genre mascara, eye liner et rouge à lèvres, je suis même plutôt quelconque. Ma peau n'est pas spécialement mât ni même blanche. Mes yeux verts sont sombres, tirant presque sur le noir. Mes cheveux sont ce que je préfère en moi, et j'y porte grand soin. Ils descendent jusque sous ma poitrine en une lourde cascade de boucles et une frange trop longue et lisse balaie habituellement mon front. Mon maquillage permet de camoufler ces traits trop passe partout et d'accentuer ce qui est attirant dans le visage d'une femme. Les yeux et les lèvres. Je soupire et me lance dans une toilette rapide.

Lorsque j'ai enfin fini, plusieurs minutes plus tard, et que je rejoins enfin la salle commune Feudragon, j'ai la joie d'y découvrir ma blonde préférée. Elle se tourne vers moi et je reste bouche bée. Finement maquillée pour rester très naturelle, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval style coiffé-décoiffé et des boucles d'oreilles à ses lobes, Either est bien différente de d'habitude. Ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher quand elle croise mon regard. Ses yeux de biches sont surlignés d'un trait fin d'eye liner et il y a un gloss légèrement rosé sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur rate un battement en la voyant. Je me noie dans ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise intense qui tranchent si bien sur sa peau pâle de vraie blonde. Des mèches encadrent son visage doux. Je suis parfaitement sûre qu'il y a du sang de Vélane dans ses veines, c'est impossible sinon. Si je ne la connaissais pas, elle et sa famille, je parierais qu'elle descend tout droit d'une famille de Vélane, en fait.

 **« Rose ? »**

Son visage parfait est défiguré par l'inquiétude, rompant son harmonie naturelle. Je reprends consistance, passe une main dans mes cheveux et les repoussant en arrière, affichant un sourire amusé :

 **« Tu comptes séduire quelqu'un ? »**

 **« Non ! »**

Elle baisse la tête et devient rouge comme une pivoine. Elle fait mine de commencer à se décoiffer, mais je me jette presque sur elle, l'arrêtant dans son geste :

 **« Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Either, tu es sublime, je refuse que tu te décoiffes ! »**

 **« Tu trouves que j'en ai trop fait ?.. »**

 **« Pas du tout, ça te va très bien. »**

La blonde relève les yeux vers moi et je croise son regard. Je lui fais un sourire tendre, m'asseyant à coté d'elle. Dieu que cette fille est belle. J'aimerais que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse la voir ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, je la partagerais à contrecœur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on la regardera autant que moi. Je suis habituée à être celle sous les feux des projecteurs. Celle dont les garçons tombent amoureux. Celle qu'on jalouse en secret. Et Either.. Either, reste discrètement derrière moi, se protégeant du monde extérieur. Jamais maquillée, ses cheveux toujours détachés, ne portant aucun bijou. Mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de découvrir qu'elle met en valeur sa féminité. Qu'avec un rien, elle devient superbe.

Elle me regarde un long moment puis finalement se lève, attrapant ses livres qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine :

 **« Il va falloir qu'on y aille, Rose. Sinon on va être en retard. »**

J'acquiesce et me lève. Nous quittons rapidement les quartiers feudragons et grâce au plan et à l'emploi du temps d'Either, nous trouvons notre premier cours.


	4. Chapter Four

_Point de vue d'Either_

* * *

Le premier cours passa très lentement. J'aime apprendre, je suis une fille très scolaire. Mais ce cours ci.. Ce fut la catastrophe. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ce que racontait le prof car j'avais l'impression d'être observé en permanence.

Rose et moi nous étions mises à l'oppose d'Ethan, en cours. Il nous avait alpagué dès que nous avions trouvé la salle, et le professeur de potion nous avait sauvé d'un monologue interminable.

Depuis.. Et bien depuis, j'essayais d'écrire la théorie sur mon parchemin. Rose à coté de moi s'était endormie sans aucune vergogne, au nez à et la barbe du professeur.

La matinée se passa sans encombre bien que nous fûmes fixées à maintes reprises, à mon grand désespoir. Le repas du midi fut prit dans la salle commune à toutes les maisons. Chacun mangeait quand il le souhaitait, car avec les horaires c'était relativement compliqué que tout le monde mange en même temps. Ainsi, seul le dîner était commun à tous, et c'était également le moment pour les annonces importantes.

Une fois le repas passé, nous allâmes nous poser dans une grand parc. L'été n'était pas tout à fait terminé et il y avait encore de beaux jours en Angleterre à cette période. Nous avions deux heures de libres jusqu'au prochain cours. Et évidemment, tout se détraqua, à mon grand désespoir.

Un groupe se rapproche de nous, tandis que nous sommes toutes les deux assises sur un banc. Je suis en train de lire un livre moldu tandis que Rose regarde les papillons voler. J'aperçois les jeunes serpentards du coin de l'œil et continue de me concentrer sur les lignes et les mots du livre. Peu importe, ce n'est pas nous qu'ils viennent voir. Pourquoi viendraient-ils, après tout ? Mais.. Pourquoi viendraient-ils ici, alors que nous nous sommes isolées volontairement, Rose et moi ? Je lève discrètement les yeux pour détailler un peu mieux les arrivants. Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant celui qui se déplace en tête et je replonge le nez entre les pages pour cacher mes joues devenues rouges. Ce blond que j'ai vu hier soir et dont j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier depuis.

 _« Alors comme ça vous êtes les deux nouvelles n'est ce pas ? Je suis Scorpius Malefoy et voici Crab, Goyle, Zabini et Black. Vous êtes des sang purs, n'est ce pas ? »_

Je déglutis difficilement en entendant sa voix et je reste le nez plongé dans le livre. Mon cœur tambourine dans mon corps et j'ai l'impression qu'il va bondir hors de ma poitrine. Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne semble l'entendre, alors qu'il est si présent ? Scorpius Malefoy. Quel doux nom ! Rose prend la parole tandis que je me mure obstinément dans le silence. Je suis incapable de déchiffrer les mots qui s'étalent sous mes yeux tant la présence de Scorpius ne me laisse pas indifférente.

 **« Je suis Rose Sanndréa et c'est Either Niizys. Pourquoi cette question par rapport à notre sang ? »**

La voix de Rose n'augure rien de bon. Je sens son énervement qui perce à travers ses mots.

 _« Ici il y a deux classes de gens. Ceux qui méritent d'être à Poudlard, les sang purs, et ceux qui feraient mieux d'aller nourrir les chiens errants ou d'aller récurer les chiottes des Trois Balais. »_

Je pourrais presque voir sourire Scorpius tandis qu'il dit ces mots ci. Seulement sa façon de penser me rebute affreusement. Comment peut-il songer à cela ? Sang pur, sang mêlé, Cracmol ou bien Né-moldu, peut importe. Nous sommes tous des êtres vivants sur le même pied d'égalité. De plus, Rose est une sang mêlée. Et moi, une sang pur. Nous différencier est stupide. Rose reprend la parole, crachant presque ses mots, contenant avec peine sa fureur :

 **« Vous faites partis de la seconde classe, n'est ce pas ? Celle qui récure les chiottes. »**

 _« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je te suis supérieur et tu me dois le respect ! »_

Il commence à s'énerver, lui aussi. Rose reste assise à coté de moi, et je n'interfère pas. Toute cette histoire va tourner au vinaigre et je n'y peux rien. Je pose mon livre sur mes genoux, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Scorpius ni des autres, et je tâtonne à la recherche de la main de Rose, que je saisis délicatement. « Du calme, ne t'énerves pas sur lui, ça ne sert à rien.. » J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui souffler ses quelques mots ! Mais ma voix est portée disparue.

 **« Je te parle sur le ton que je veux. Pour moi tu ne vaux guère mieux qu'un caniche cabochard, alors remballes tes grands airs et dégage d'ici. »**

 _« Retire ce que tu as dit et obéis moi, ou je te ferais regretter tes paroles ! »_

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois sortir sa baguette. A-t-il seulement comprit ce qu'étais un caniche ? Je doute qu'il y en ai dans le monde des sorciers. En France, c'est tout de même un symbole, mais ici..

 **« Ohw, vraiment ? »**

Le ton de Rose est plein de menaces sous entendues. Elle se lève et je suis contrainte de lui lâcher la main. Je l'observe, tandis qu'elle fait face au jeune homme qui est plus grand qu'elle d'une demie tête. Elle lève le menton et pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **« Ose, pour voir, qu'on rigole un coup. »**

Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Rose actuellement. Mais tandis que Scorpius commence à peine à ouvrir la bouche et à bouger sa baguette pour lancer un sort, je me lève d'un bout et crie de but en blanc :

 **« EXPERLLIARMUS ! »**

La baguette du serpentard vole à plusieurs mètres de là et il me regarde médusé, tandis que j'abaisse ma main et que je me dissimule presque derrière l'autre Feudragonne. Rose reprend aussi vite, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de remarquer que je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette :

 **« Ne t'en prend pas à nous. Tu ne nous connais pas. Retourne terroriser les fourmis et les escargots, les seules choses à ton niveau.»**

Rose sort une baguette factice et commence à la remuer sous le nez du blond qui recule précipitamment. Il lance un regard méchant à la brune et furieux reprend la parole :

 _« Vous me le payerez ! Vous me le payerez très cher ! »_

Il s'éloigne, furibond, récupère sa baguette et s'éloigne avec toute sa clique. Je me laisse retomber sur le banc, soudainement vidée de mon énergie. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et marmonne à voix basse, blessée par ce que je viens de faire :

 **« Il va me détester.. Rose, il va me détester.. Oh mon dieu.. Il va me détester… »**

Rose s'assoit à coté de moi et me force à relever la tête vers elle en passant ses doigts sous mon menton. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et me dit d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse :

 **« Tant que tu es avec moi, peu importe s'il te déteste, il ne te fera rien. Absolument rien. Je veille sur toi. »**

Elle se méprend sur mes sentiments, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui expliquer ce que je ressens. Alors, tout simplement, je hoche la tête et me force à lui sourire.


	5. Chapter Five

_Point de vue de Rose_

* * *

Les semaines passent calmement. Les cours s'enchaînent inlassablement, et la seule petite distraction que j'ai c'est les accrochages fréquents avec Malefoy. J'ai un plaisir cruel à me disputer avec lui bien qu'à chaque fois nous en sortions tous les deux furieux. Nous nous détestons. C'est officiel. Et toute l'école est au courant, puisque nos cris ont résonnés plus d'une fois entre les couloirs.

Ethan a finit par avoir le dernier mot et nous a présenté à Rose Weasley et à James Potter. Avec des prénoms semblables, nous avons quelques difficultés à savoir à différencier quand on appelle l'une et pas l'autre, ce qui nous offre souvent des possibilités d'en rire.

Petit à petit, nous avons commencé Either et moi à parler avec d'autres Gryffondors. Nous nous sommes acclimaté à l'école et nous nous sommes intégrés. Tout va pour le mieux du monde.

C'est à la sortie du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le dernier cours de la journée, que nous nous pressons dans les couloirs. Either tiens à poser ses livres avant d'aller dîner. Et évidemment, je la suis, parce que je suis incapable de la laisser seule. La Weasley m'a promit de nous garder une place à table près d'elle.

La belle blonde me sème dans les escaliers et elle arrive en bas avant moi. Elle disparaît au tournant du couloir et je me presse pour la rattraper. Et je l'entends soudainement hurler de terreur.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je saute les dernières marches, courant vers ma compagne de toujours. Je la découvre dos à moi, tétanisée. Je m'approche d'elle et commence à la prendre dans mes bras :

 **« Either qu'est ce que.. »**

Mon regard est attiré comme un aimant par le spectacle qui se passe devant nous. Je mets quelques instants à reconnaître la chose en face de nous. Et quand je fais face à la réalité, je suis horrifiée. Il s'agit bien là d'un chat qui a été littéralement réduit en charpie. Les tripes sont à l'air libre et une flaque de sang s'est déjà élargit sous la fourrure déchirée. C'est la chatte du concierge : Miss Teigne. Une horreur de félin, certes, mais qui ne méritait aucunement ce destin. Bientôt j'entends des bruits de course. Et le propriétaire de l'animal a tôt fait d'arriver sur les lieux. Je serre Either contre moi, tandis qu'elle n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de l'immonde spectacle.

 _« Qui a fait ça ! Qui ! »_

Rusard rugit presque et je sens que la blonde est à deux doigts de pleurer. Je prends la parole :

 **« Nous venons d'arriver.. Nous ne savons pas du tout.. »**

Le professeur d'arithmancie arrive peu après. Juste au moment où le concierge comprend qu'il s'agit de son animal de compagnie qui est déchiqueté au sol. Son visage se décompose littéralement.

 _« Miss Teigne.. »_

Sa voix est blanche et légèrement tremblante. La douleur perce dans sa phrase. Either se tourne dans mes bras et niche son visage contre mon cou, respirant le parfum de mes cheveux. Dans mes bras, elle tremble et je sens qu'elle contient ses larmes.

 _« C'est vous ! »_

Rusard se tourne vivement vers nous, menaçant. Hodge s'interpose vivement. Le professeur d'arithmancie est un professeur sans âge défini. Il possède des cheveux gris tout comme ses yeux et son visage, bien que lisse, a les marques de l'âge.

 _« Ne soyez pas absurde, elles viennent d'arriver.. »_

 _« ELLES MENTENT ! »_

Un attroupement se forme autour de nous, lentement. Des élèves curieux, en majorité. Le concierge cracmol tend un doigt accusateur vers nous. Son regard est noir. S'il avait pu nous étrangler, il l'aurait fait sans aucun état d'âme. Et puis quelque chose semble se briser en lui, soudainement, sans aucun signe précurseur. Il s'écroule au sol, tombant sur ses genoux et il se met à pleurer. Il se déplace lentement vers le cadavre de l'animal, secoué par les sanglots. La scène me déchire le cœur tant sa souffrance est perceptible. Il prend les restes de l'animal et le serre contre lui, se couvrant de sang. Mais à cet instant précis, il semble s'en contreficher. Il se met à gémir, berçant lentement ce qu'il tient contre lui. Either se met à pleurer contre mon épaule, et j'ai énormément de mal à ne pas faire de mal. Certains élèves s'en vont. Il est difficile d'assister à une telle scène sans compatir à ce qui est arrivé au cracmol. La directrice fait son entrée à ce moment là. Elle inspecte la situation rapidement et Hodge lui explique à voix basse les événements. Elle hoche la tête et renvoie les élèves d'un mouvement de bras :

 _« Retournez à vos occupations ! Je ne veux plus voir personne ici. »_

La foule se disperse peu à peu, et je tente d'entraîner Either au loin. A peine avons-nous fait un pas que la directrice nous lance :

 _« Vous deux, vous restez ici, mesdemoiselles. »_

Je reste silencieuse, tenant toujours Either contre moi, tandis qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. La vieille femme se dirige vers Rusard, s'agenouillant près de lui et se mettant à lui parler. J'attire Either un peu plus loin et me mets à lui parler doucement, histoire qu'elle n'entende plus les pleurs de Rusard. Hodge nous jette un dernier coup d'œil et retourne à ses affaires. Je me mets à caresser le dos de la blonde doucement.

Au bout de longues minutes, la directrice nous rejoint. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Either puis à moi et nous fait signe de la suivre. Je relâche à contrecœur mon amie et nous suivons le professeur. Les couloirs sont vides et silencieux, comme si le château entier faisait le deuil du matou. Lors qu'enfin nous arrivons à son bureau, elle nous laisse entrer en première et nous emboîte le pas. La porte se referme derrière nous et je découvre un bureau rempli d'antiquité. McGonagall nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur les fauteuils à disposition, tandis qu'elle prend place face à nouveau, de l'autre coté de son bureau. Son visage est sévère, comme toujours, mais légèrement attendrie par l'état d'Either. Cette dernière ressemble d'ailleurs à un panda, à cause de son mascara qui a coulé, mais bon, peu importe.

 _« J'espère que vous êtes conscientes de la situations mesdemoiselles. »_

La directrice prend la parole et Either hoche la tête, reniflant par la même occasion et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle tue le mythe de la princesse charmante en faisant ce geste.

 _« Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions à nouveau des problèmes à Poudlard. Cette époque était révolue depuis la chute de Voldemort. Vous allez me décrire en détail votre arrivée sur les lieux. La moindre chose. »_

J'ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais Either me frôle la main et je me tais instantanément. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, et elle prend la parole :

 **« Rose me suivait un peu plus loin, j'avais prit un peu d'avance dans les escaliers car je voulais poser mes livres avant de dîner. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait personne et nous n'avons touché à rien. »**

Mcgo hoche la tête, sonde du regard les deux jeunes filles et continue ses questions :

 _« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers jours ? »_

 **« Oui, madame. J'ai remarqué des choses. »**

Je jette un regard surpris à Either. Je ne suis au courant de rien! Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

 **« Les animaux sont perturbés en ce moment. Même les oiseaux, dehors, ils ne chantent plus. Depuis environ une semaine. Les hiboux restent dans la volière. Je n'avais pas vu Miss Teigne depuis un moment déjà, je m'inquiétais.. Je ne pensais pas que… Je.. »**

Either se retient de repartir en larmes. La directrice hoche la tête et m'interroge du regard. Je réponds, sur la défensive :

« **Je n'ai rien remarqué, je n'attache pas d'importance aux détails. Désolée professeur. »**

 _« Bien. Je vais vous raccompagner en cours. Nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents.. »_

Le soir même, la directrice annonçait un couvre feu et l'interdiction de se déplacer seul(e) dans les couloirs. Il faudrait se déplacer par groupe d'au moins cinq personne, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.


End file.
